Chapter Ten: "Repurposed"
Stephanie McMillan - December 1, 2012 12:43 AM (GMT) Caves Stephanie blinked as she came to, registering the sensations that followed being shot with an Intar, and none of them were pleasant. There was little light to be had, and her arms were bound behind her back, wrists crossed. But what unnerved her was the unknown of what might happen next, fearing what her former compatriots might do to her and the others in their new state. She struggled to move, to look around and get her bearings, as she heard a voice. Someone, a woman...Audie? "Audie? Is that you?" She looked around, still trying to get herself composed. Anne-Laure Berge - December 1, 2012 01:18 AM (GMT) ON SGC "Oh, weird things happen in the field all the time. Sometimes funny, sometimes...not so much." Anne-Laure replied as she sighted in the target one last time, before starting to snicker to herself. "A funny story, back when I joined SG-16, we were called on for disaster relief on a friendly alien world, some middle-age era humans that were saved during the early years of the Program. They contacted us, and once we got through to them to calm down, explained that they had some very bad weather, worse than usual, and they feared flooding." Anne-Laure explained, "So we gear up for disaster relief, set up for sandbags, food, water, whatever we can pack to help them." "CO decides to bring on a meteorologist, an Air Force type from our airfield, so we can get some good reads ahead of time, try to be prepared. Hell, we had so much preparation, you would have thought we were preparing for a tsunami. So we get there, heavy rain, some wind, but we figure that we're early. Start the evac, get people to the nearby caves in a mountain a few klicks out, go in teams while the rest of the team starts setting up sandbags. Me and the weather man go on one of the trips, he wants to see how much time we have left. Thinking if we had the time, then we call back for additional supplies." Anne-Laure started giggling harder, "We get up there, he starts taking his readings, and then says, "Hey Captain, how's the CO going to take bad intel?" and I'm like, "As bad as anyone, why?" and to make a long story short...he basically explains that this storm was passing, and there's nothing to worry about." "So, we get back, whole place is sandbagged, we're dug in like we're either about to get flooded or attacked, and come to find out, we got called out on some rain." She laughed, "Talk about crying wolf, huh?" Anne-Laure tried to steady herself through her laughing, and pulled the trigger one last time. Looking up, she couldn't help but resume laughing. "Well, I do believe that you and I both threw one shot. Call me Mister Blonde, I took off this poor bugger's ear...I think this is what we call a tie." Anne-Laure replied with a broad smile. She turned to see someone approaching. "Hey, welcome. We were just having a friendly competition with long rifles. I still got some time if you care to join us, change up the loadout if you want." OFF Jason Freese - December 1, 2012 01:49 AM (GMT) -ON- SGC Jason smirked, chuckling lightly as he held the Modular Sniper Rifle over his right shoulder. "Now that's what I call a milk run. Deffinately funny as hell, I can only imagine the relief the locals felt but I bet you guys had the best look on your face." He rolled his left shoulder absently. It wasn't every day Jason got shot, in fact this only made the second time and back then though, things were a little different....yeah much different. A smirk played across his face as he turned back toward the new arrival. He didn't know this dude. Patch said SG-w though so he figured the poor guy got left behind. His attention shifted back towar Anne-Laure's target. "He's going to live to hate and fear you. Chances are he would be rolling around like a little girl clutching the side of his face and crying for his buddies. Hell that sounds like bait to me. If not then at least a joke for the ride home." His eyes once more settled on the man behind them once the Sergeant Chef. Addressed him. "Yeah, the more the better." The Corporal wasn't sure about the tie. Normally he didn't let those sit, being a man who enjoyed the deffinat things in life. "We'll have to do a tie breaker some day...no rush of course. I've got nothing but time until I bite the bullet myself." He released the empty mag and held the box in his left hand, looking it over for a moment before reaching down and picking up one of the casings from the ground. "Think I'll make a hogs tooth from this. Deffinately a memorable day." He twirled the shell in the air for a moment as he stood up straight and lowered the rifle, barrel to the ground. -OFF- Audie Mjolnir - December 1, 2012 11:02 PM (GMT) ON Caves "Audie? Is that you?" She looked around, still trying to get herself composed. "Stephanie?" Audie let out a breath in relief, moving toward the sound, a difficult task considering her hands were bound behind her as well. After a few rapid blinks she was able to see better, although it was still hard to make out much. "What happened? Are you all right?" She felt like hell herself, but that seemed to be par for the course. "Do you know where we are?" OFF Robert West - December 2, 2012 01:17 AM (GMT) -ON- SGC Robert took a few more steps towards the two and took a closer look at their weapons and towards their targets. They had done some pretty good shooting, so he figured that at least one of them had to be on a field team. He noticed that the man had a american accent, the woman however had a slight french accent. "I didn't bring a rifle, I've only just arrived at the base and decided to take a quick look around. I don't even go unto active duty at Stargate Command until tomorrow." He said while taking a closer look at the two. Considering his general stance and appearance, the man would most likely have some form of special forces training and probably be on a field team. "I'm Captain Robert West, newly assigned member to SG-1, and formerly from Swedish SOG." -OFF- Anne-Laure Berge - December 2, 2012 03:57 AM (GMT) ON SGC "My my, it seems like the SG teams are leaving people left and right behind. I'm Sergent-chef Anne-Laure Berge, the Off-World Operations training instructor with the Training Cadre, sir. You can just go with Sergeant, since Chief Sergeant is way too formal." Anne-Laure replied as she racked open the bolt on her FR-F2 and then removed the magazine. "Well, ammo's free here, sir, and we came out on a tie on our ten dollar wager. Armory has just about anything you can think of from about everywhere. Hell, I was planning to start my qualifications for a couple new weapons next month, and I've got the basics. We can even just do pistols, I've got my Beretta 92G and MR-73 revolver here, and the armory staff can get you set up with whatever you want. Up to you, sir." Anne-Laure said as she folded up the bipod on her rifle, and looked to Jason, "Unless you have any objections. I don't get time like this, and both the trainee group I have on the field and Master Sergeant Brasse are starting to get on my nerves." Stephanie McMillan - December 2, 2012 04:05 AM (GMT) ON Caves "I got my butt kicked, that's what happened." Stephanie half snorted in dismay, "One second, I have Siegfried in my sights, the next, I'm on my back trying to draw my Glock when I take an intar or three." She shifted and tried to move, her hands looking for a rock or something, trying to get a hold of something to start working on getting freed, "As for where we are, I haven't got a clue. But whatever they have in mind for us, I'm in no hurry to find out. And we need to find some way to get the stargate back up and running, warn SGC." Stephanie shifted closer to Audie's voice, or at least hoped it was her and not some Terminator-esque impersonator...that would be really bad, and yet, it would be par for the day so far. "The CIA...they prepare you for alot, but so far, time machines, shadow wraith people, and now dealing with our own people who are like Superman...that's not in the course curriculum at The Farm." Stephanie commented, "But I think they're also hallucinating, because he clearly saw me, and called me out like I was a Brotherhood soldier. But step one in Escape and Evasion is...escape. Step two, evasion. Step three, profit." Jason Freese - December 2, 2012 05:21 AM (GMT) -ON- SGC "Corporal Jason Freese US Army...The Unit. Nice to meet you sir. And like the Sarn't said you can always head in and grab a weapon. I was going to swap out myself, I've got my two-three with me as well if you wanted to do a shoot out with sidearms." He paused for a moment, cracking a smile and Anne-Laure's statement. "Well getting left wasn't my fault. We'll blame it on the Brotherhood for having the balls to get off a lucky shot." He smirked and rubbed his shoulder for a second. He dropped the spent casing into his pocket while holding the mag in one hand, and the MSR in his right. "I'm thinking Assault Rifles next Sarn't Chef, or Battle rifles. For now I'm going to turn this thing in and grab my HK four one seven. Haven't used it for a little while. May as well use it to break this tie." He smiled. "No objections at all. I've got time to kill until SG-Three gets its RAS back here. Besides, I'm enjoying the down time. Quiet as its kept I like that I'm getting the chance to shoot around, instead of going straight to the field from my injury. Not that I cankt do it, but it let's me know what kind of limits I need to set for myself. At least with this I can be sure that I'm quite well off with my range of motion." He turned to head back to the armory to grab what he needed. "I'm going to re-up. If you change your mind sir I say go for it. Not every day people get to shoot around with the Majestic Sergeant-Chef Berge." He smirked, tone heavy with playful sarcasm as he left. -OFF- Robert West - December 2, 2012 05:18 PM (GMT) -ON- SGC "Well Sergeant, i wasn't left behind by SG-1. I'm not officially a team member until 0600 tomorrow." Robert said as he straightened out his uniform jacket, he was still wearing his Swedish M90L uniform. He wondered if he would have to acquire another uniform to wear while on duty or if his M90 would suffice. He hesitated for a moment then turned to follow Corporal Freese. "Well since i got nothing better to do, i guess i could acquire a rifle and join you" He said as he began heading towards the armory. His AK5C service rifle was in his quarters and it would take sometime to go get it, so he guessed he would have to borrow one from the armory. Robert preferred to use his AK5 when he could, but due to his extensive training he could pretty much use any weapon available, during his time training with US Special Forces he had become quite fond of the M4. "So Corporal, you mentioned you were on injured? Did it happen during a field mission with... SG-3 was it?" -OFF- Jason Freese - December 2, 2012 05:50 PM (GMT) -ON- SGC Jason turned his head slightly, his eyes looking back at the man. "No sir. Training Cadre. Our field Mock-up got jumped by Brotherhood forces. Took a bullet from a QBZ-95. Luckily it went straight through." A wry smirk crossing his face as he remembered that little FUBAR situation. He got his first kills for the SG program that day...one questionable, but all equally enjoyable to a degree. His attention went down to the MSR and its rotating rail. He hadn't worked with a rotating rail in quite some time. Then again SFOD-D had him working with some crazy gear sometimes. The only downside to the rotating rail on the MSR was the fact that the weapon was bolt-action. Where as if he used something that was semi auto then the sniper rifle could double as a battle rifle. Of course that's why Jason's weapon of choice was the M14 series. He always had one with him no matter what. The main was extremely variable in terms of combat. Though he was technically a Sniper or a Team Marksmen He could work in damn near any situation. His only real weak point had to be explosives. The guy wasn't an EOD specialist, while he could tinker about with one he wasn't like Blue. The guy was just good with shot placement and over all butt kicking. As he entered the armory Jason held up the MSR. "Smooth," he smirked handing the rifle over and the empy mag. His HK417 was in his rack so he left the quartermaster to retrieve his weapon. If he remembered correctly the Modular Rifle was equiped with an ACOG sight with the sixteen inch barrel. It was his baby. He pulled the rifle free, grabbing two mags and holding them in his left hand. He sighted down the scope for a second and nodded to himself -OFF- Robert West - December 2, 2012 10:33 PM (GMT) -ON- SGC Robert picked up a M4 and looked it over, he noticed that it had been cleaned recently. He attached a red dot sight and a vertical grip and wen't over to the quartermaster, where he signed for the weapon so he could check it out from the armory. "I've always had a liking for the M4 and other weapons of similar design, so when i don't have access to my own AK5 i often use a M4." He said as he grabbed two mags and began loading 5.56 bullets into them. He looked over towards the Corporal and noticed his weapon. Robert gave a nod at the rifle. "HK417, used it myself a few times... good weapon, very reliable" He pushed the mag into the M4 and slung it over his shoulder and he began heading towards the door. "So which is you favorite weapon, Corporal?" -OFF- Charles Coburn - December 2, 2012 10:47 PM (GMT) -ON- "Charles, you are not your self. Now you lower your weapon or I will shoot. She didn't think he would comply, but tried again in an authority voice. "Lieutenant Coburn, I am your commanding officer, Doctor Samantha Lowrey. I order you to stand down and come with me to the SGC." "Nonsense brotherhood soldier" he said before getting a shot and stumbling some. He than get a hold of himself and ran after Sam just to catch her again. After Charles brought Sam to the cave too he looked around for William but couldnt see him although the rest of the people was brought. ~I guess he's out to see if there is more brotherhood people he thought himself. Seeing some of the people starting to wake up Coburn decided to question them to gather information. "Stop talking" he said in a stern voice to the people who was talking each other than continued "You will tell me one by one what are you doing here and what happened to the rest of the SG teams..." he paused some as the orders changed by the nanites and continued "...or else i will start shooting you now is there any volunteers to tell me what happened ?" After saying that he slung his mp5 back and grabbed his pistol from his holster. He changed the intar magazine into live rounds before anybody could answer and so that everybody would see he was not joking. -OFF- Anne-Laure Berge - December 3, 2012 06:40 AM (GMT) ON SGC "Oh come now. You're not leaving me out of this." Anne-Laure replied with a grin as she headed to check in her FR-F2 rifle, and took her FAMAS G2 back out, though with live ammunition instead of the Intar rounds she had gone out with. The FAMAS, unlike many NATO rifles, simply had few points to customize, unlike the M4A1 and it's plethora of off-spring. Hers simply boasted a simple Aimpoint M4S red dot sight on the carrying handle. "I've become so accustomed to a FAMAS that it's as second nature to me as getting dressed." Anne-Laure commented, "Trained on the SIG 551 a while later, the M4 when I was in Afghanistan and then when I joined SG-16. Been looking for a new rifle to learn. Thinking of trying my luck with the SCAR. Not sure. Still looking." "I haven't worked with SOG before, not very many Swedes pass through here, and fewer still that I could have met when I was French Army. Heard of the reputation, it's a good one, but just never had that opportunity." Anne-Laure said as she stepped up to the station. OFF Jason Freese - December 3, 2012 11:48 PM (GMT) -ON- SGC "The M4. Heh yeah that's a great weapon, versatile, accurate. I love it, used it quite a bit obviously...considering my roots." Jason smirked as he held the HK417 loosely. Not in its DMR configuration. He generally kept the weapon with a low power or variable scope. It was a good weapon. He used an extended mag for thirty rounds of 7.62. He turned toward the SOG officer and smirked. "The M14 and its variants. Currently I use the M14EBR-RI as my main weapon of choice. Sometimes i'll fall back on this HK or a SCAR depending on if my mission will involve sniping or not. I generally carry an MP7 as well. I don't like being limited so I try to use versatile weapons." He smirked turning toward his old instructor as she made her way in. "No one's leaving you out Sarn't Chef. Just getting the head start I know I'll need," he laughed. "Hey I can give you a crash course on a SCAR. First weapon I touched when I went active as a Private in the US Army. Which modal were you wanting to pick up, the L or the H?" He asked as he loaded the mag of hard hitting 7.62 rounds into the HK 417. He pulled the bolt back and let it snap forward, charging the round and flicking the safety back on. -OFF- Chris Conway - December 4, 2012 12:38 AM (GMT) -ON- Conway overwhelmed with reports and other desk job things thought grabbing a bite to eat so he headed to the mess hall. He took a cheeseburger with fries and coke and sat down to eat while planning what to do next. He thought about going for a run around the base, shooting something or just do a obstacle course as he was suppose to do once in a while to keep his form. After finishing his meal he changed to PT gear and went for a run around the base. As relaxing and keeping his mind off of reports he also thought going to the shooting range. When he finished his running he took a shower and wore his BDUs and took his M1911 out of his locker and putted to his dropleg holster. He headed to the shooting range just to see some people practicing already. Thinking that it was already sort of occupied he stayed in a distance to watch the people. He knew some of them but only from files not in person because he didn't meet them officialy. Repurposed Repurposed